Oneshots
by iska-omori
Summary: A collection I am doing to help me through writers block. Each chapter will be a different prompt. M some chapters. Not just JamesxKendall, also JamesxOC and KendallXOC. Leave me a prompt or idea as a review if you'd like. I may or may not use it.
1. Chapter 1

So these chapters will be a collection of small one shot prompts that I do when I get writers block.

* * *

Each chapter will be introduced as such,

Name of characters from show

Name of Characters of mine

Prompt description

Name of Fanfic of mine this may be used for or my characters are from

date posted

* * *

_Kendall Knight_

_Jesse Jurachek_

_Horseback Riding at Sunrise_

_Nothing is Impossible_

_Dec. 5th 2010_

* * *

Kendall and Jesse rode up to the top of a hill. An oak tree; grand in size, stood and shaded the entire area from the rising sun. The morning was cold and dewy grass was frozen into tiny icicles. The horses' breath could been seen in small puffs of smoke as they hauled their riders up the hill.

Each rider was bundled in a fleece lined coat with faux fur on the hoods. Jesse's coat was white with green buttons and decorative stitching around the cuffs. Kendall's was green with white buttons and stitching. Both of them wore white gloves and blue jeans with boots.

The sun was nearly risen when they reached the very top of the hill and tied the horses to one side of the massive oak. Kendall grabbed a blanket off the back of his horse and set it out on the other side of the tree. Jesse sat down and looked out at the pink and orange sunrise.

"It's beautiful, right?" Kendall asked sitting beside his girlfriend.

"Yeah, it is. I wish we could have gotten here earlier, so I could see it rise, beginning to end."

Kendall unraveled another blanket and wrapped it around himself and Jesse. "Jesse," he said quietly.

Jesse turned to him and he kissed her quickly, "What?"

"I love you," Kendall said, his cheeks heating up until bright red.

Jesse smiled and held his gloved hand, "I know."

"Marry me?"

"Kendall!" Jesse yelled puling her hat down over her face. "Oh my god, Kendall, really? That's what this was about? That's why you were so jumpy this morning?"

Kendall dug in his coat pocket and pulled out a red velvet box.

"You are dead serious," Jesse said taking the box and flipping it open.

A little silver band sat in the center. Small roses and thorns were carved into the metal. There wa snow stone, no gem, no mineral of any sort, just a band.

"I know you hate big gems and things. So I got you a stainless steel band," Kendall pulled it out of the little boxes grasp. "Will you?"

"Yes," Jesse said, tears coming to her eyes.

* * *

Just so I always have them. ~iska


	2. Chapter 2

So these chapters will be a collection of small one shot prompts that I do when I get writers block.

* * *

_James Diamond_

_Becky S._

_Phone call_

_Nothing is Impossible_

_Dec. 5th 2010_

* * *

She hung up the phone and stared straight ahead at nothing at all, the words she had  
heard repeating in her mind. This changed every thing. Nothing would ever be the same  
between him and her again.

"What happened?" Jesse asked setting her newspaper down and putting her arm on her friends shoulder.

"He has a girlfriend," Becky whispered, still staring directly ahead.

"What?" Jesse screamed picking up the phone and glaring at it as if it was the phones fault.

Becky sat down in a large cherry wood dining chair and grabbed her hair with both hands. "He didn't even answer…I heard him in the background," she said.

"What did you hear, exactly."

"The phone picked up and I could hear a girl talking. I couldn't understand what she said but then James spoke. He said, 'I love you, will you be my girlfriend?'. He said it in _that _tone."

Jesse grabbed her purse and jacket off the table. She headed for the door in long, angry strides.

"Where are you going?" Becky asked turning in her chair.

"I'll be right back!" Jesse yelled slamming the door closed.

Becky sat at the table completely dumbfounded. He said he loved her on the phone only a few days ago. Why would he cheat on her? Tears began to slide down Becky's face and she rested her head on the table; mindlessly listening to the background noise of the TV in the kitchen.

An hour went by, then two hours, and Becky continued to sit like a lifeless marionette. All her energy was gone, and life was meaningless in this moment.

Jesse burst through the front door and slapped two pieces of plastic on the table, "Get up, Becky!"

Becky sat up and looked at her friend through tear ridden eyes, "What?"

"Plane ticket. Two of them. To LA," Jesse said reaching in her purse and extracting another piece of paper. "And a room booked at the one and only Palm Woods."

"Jesse…why would I want to go to LA?"

"To give that son of a bitch a piece of your mind. I'll hold him down while you punch."

Becky looked at the plane tickets and hotel reservations, "How did you pay for these?"

"Does it matter? We have them don't we?"

"Jesse, I can't. I can't see him, not after that. Obviously I'm unwanted."

Jesse pulled her friend up by the arm, "Becky, you are going, and so help me if you aren't on that plane with me in an hour….I'll kick your ass along with his."

"An hour?" Becky yelled picking up the tickets and reading the time.

"An hour, now lets get to the airport."

"What about clothes?" Becky held her hand out towards her room.

Jesse scratched her head, "No time I guess. Let's go!"

* * *

To the car, to the airport and on the plane in under 60 minutes. In roughly three hours they were landing in LA. Half an hour after landing they were in a taxi heading to the Palm Woods to check in.

"Jesse, we're 17 years old, alone in LA. Does our parents know?" Becky asked as Jesse signed a few paper Bitters gave them.

"They think we're camping with my Uncle Frank. We're fine."

Becky dropped her jaw, "What if they call you're uncle?"

"He's got us covered, real cool guy. Now let's go beat the shit out of that asshole."

Becky sighed and peeked out at the pool, he wasn't out there. The next thing she heard was screaming and her head snapped towards the elevators. Jesse was held down on the floor by Kendall and James was breathing heavily in the corner. Becky walked to the elevators, swung a punch at James' face and missed epically.

"Becky! You're here! What, how, why?" James babbled over his words.

"You cheated on me! You know why I'm here!" Becky screamed as the elevator doors closed Kendal, Jesse, James and her in the elevator.

"What? I love you Becky! Why would I cheat on you?" James yelled.

Jesse was trying to fight Kendall off of her with out much success. They had been dating over the phone and internet for the past year as well. However their relationship wasn't in danger.

Becky wiped tears forming in her eyes, "I heard you on the phone! You said, 'I love you, will you be my girlfriend?'."

James stopped the elevator on the basement floor and glared at Becky, "I don't know how you heard that. The last time I said that, I was talking to Carlos, who was pretending to be you, in a reenactment of how I told you I loved you. He needed to know because he wanted to tell his girlfriend, but he didn't know how."

A deep flush crept across Becky's face. She had just jumped to conclusions. She had never bothered to call him back or get his side of the story. Now that she thought about it, the girly voice did sound rather masculine. "Oh, I'm sorry."

James sighed and pulled a box out of his pocket, "I bought this a few minutes ago."

"What….?"

"I know you're only 17 still but, I wanted to save it for your 18th birthday."

Becky covered her mouth and Jesse made a stifled grunt as Kendall pinned her arms above her head.

"Becky, will you marry me?" James asked opening the box.

Becky nodded furiously and had to use the elevator railing to keep her balance. The doors opened to a boiler room and James rolled Kendall and Jesse out with his foot, "Let me have a minute with my girl?"

"Hey!" Jesse protested as the doors closed.

James set his hands on either side of Becky and kissed her so hard she nearly stopped breathing.

* * *

Just so I always have them. ~iska


	3. Chapter 3

So these chapters will be a collection of small one shot prompts that I do when I get writers block.

**Becky, you've already read this.**

* * *

_Kendall Knight_

_Jesse Jurachek_

_Tied up_

_Nothing is Impossible_

_Dec. 6th 2010_

**_MATURE WARNING _**

**_NO SEX BUT INCLUDES SEXUAL SITUATIONS_**

* * *

Kendall pushed me up against the wall of the recording booth and held me in a firm gaze. His hands crushed my wrists against the black wall painfully. He looked hungry, hungry for me.

"Kendall, it hurts!" I cry wriggling my wrists.

A wicked smile crept across his face and he bent down to kiss me. His lips were hot and it felt like they were on fire. He worked his tongue lightly across my bottom lip and requested entry. I held my lips tightly closed , there was no way I was going to let him have his way that easily.

Kendall's eyes went dark when I didn't allow him entry. Yes, we kiss with our eyes open. He growled deep in his throat and pulled away from my mouth. "You lost one privilege."

"What?" I shout.

His smirk makes me boil over with a fusion of anger and excitement. He lets go of one of my wrists but quickly pins it in with the other under his free hand. He brings one finger up to my mouth and puts it on my lips. "You've lost the privilege to speak."

My eyes widen in response.

"Ah, ah, ah. No talking," Kendall says looking down to the floor. He spots something he wants and bends to get it, not once letting go of my wrists. He comes back up with the cord to one of the microphones.

"Wh-!"

Kendall bites my lip quickly to shut me up, "I said no talking." He pulls me forward and pulls my arms behind my back, tying them with the cord.

"Kendall!" I scream as he double knots the plastic cord around my hands.

"Oh, Jesse. You just can't be quiet, can you?"

"Kendall, you're scaring me."

"You're losing privileges by the second," Kendall says stepping in front of me and pecking my lips.

"This is rape, Kendall Knight." I glare at him.

He smiles and puts a hand in my hair, "It's not rape if you're willing, Jesse."

I felt my cheeks flush hard. He was right, this entire thing was turning me on. I was willing for him, but I didn't want to admit it. But did we have to do this here and now in the recording booth? Why not at his apartment? I suppose it was all part of his kinky plan.

"Jesse, sweet Jesse," Kendall said walking me back until I was pinned to the wall by his body; my hands pushed against my tail bone. "Let's go over what privileges you've lost."

I scowl at him and stick my tongue out.

"For screaming my name, you lost the privilege to make any noise."

I suck in my breath and bite my lip out of rage.

"For telling me you're scared, I won't do anything you want me to when we fuck."

I roll my eyes, like he ever does anything I say anyways.

Kendall leans in and licks my neck lightly, "And for your final outburst, you lost clothing privileges."

"Kendall, please, let me have my hands." I whimpered in his ear.

He pulled back and studied my face with careful contemplation, "Jesse, do you want me to stop. If you aren't playing along, I'll stop."

"I am playing along, I just want my hands. That way I can play with you." I smirk and nip his lip playfully.

He pushes himself against me and I can feel his length pushing on my stomach as he fumbles with the cord around my wrists. I slip one hand out and run it up he thigh. I love the way his jeans feel on him, their just tight enough over his thighs to make me undress him with my eyes; and loose enough for me to pull off with a good tug when ever I want. My thumb brushed just over his hardening length and he quivers a bit.

"Kendall, just pull the last of the cord off," I instruct as he grunts when my hand covers the bulge completely.

The cord falls off my wrist and Kendall's hands find their way up my shirt and to my bra. He unhooks it like a pro and pulls my shirt over my head. He slides the bra off my shoulders and tosses it on the other side of the room with my shirt.

"You next," I whisper pulling his shirt over his head. I can see he's been working out recently. There is much more definition to his abs and arms. The jeans he's wearing sit so low on his hips that I could pull the down just another inch and his full length would be exposed. But I'll make him wait for that.

* * *

I now this cuts of kinda weird...but oh well. I't just a collection of oneshots that sucks sorta. ~iska


	4. Chapter 4

So these chapters will be a collection of small one shot prompts that I do when I get writers block.

**Becky wrote this and I'm uploading it here. LOVE YOU.**

* * *

_Kendall Knight_

_Jesse Jurachek_

_Tied up...LITERALLY_

_Nothing is Impossible_

_January 1st 2011_

**_MATURE WARNING _**

**_NO SEX BUT INCLUDES SEXUAL SITUATIONS_**

* * *

I jerked awake, gasping. My body felt rigid and unable to take in air. As my vision cleared from awakening, I looked around. Everything was black, with the exception of a small table sitting next to me with a small lit lamp.

"What the..." I looked down and realized that I was bound in a chair. My mind began reeling about what in the Hell happened, what's happening, and what's going to happen. The bounds around my body were a bit too tight and not allowing me to take in a full breath.

"Um... is anyone there!" I shouted, the noise echoing. The room must be bigger than I thought. I squinted through the darkness since my eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness. It looked like I was in a warehouse of some sort.

Out of nowhere, a door clicked and squeaked open. It was somewhere behind me, for a long line of light appeared underneath my feet from the next apparently lit room. I could hear footsteps. They were getting closer. I braced myself for whatever was coming my way - a rapist, a pedophile...

"So... you're awake." His voice was as soft and smooth as silk. It sounded a bit familiar, but I couldn't be sure. He stepped closer and closer and I could feel the fear exploding in my stomach. I cringed as he stopped right behind the chair I was bound in. I was ready for anything.

"Do you talk, babe? Or did I kidnap a mute?" He purred as his hands touched my shoulders. I went rigid and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Why so tense? Are you scared?" The mystery man bent lower and sniffed into my hair. The hair on my neck stood up.

"Your hair is beautiful - it has an amazing smell. Strawberries, perhaps?" He ran one hand down my shoulder, and I watched it. I still was too afraid to look up, but his hand... it looked younger. And familiar. His wrist was decorated with various bracelets. I spotted one that spelled out "KFS" on it. '_You have got to be kidding me.' _My eyes went wide.

"K-Kendall Schmidt?" I said, my voice quivering on his first name. I could not believe it as he passed me and stood directly in front of me.  
There he was, in all his glory. _Kendall Schmidt. _By this time, my head was reeling from the lack of oxygen to my brain. The bonds were way too tight for me. Even though my vision wasn't extremely clear, I could still see that it was him. He was standing there, arms out by his sides, eyes moving all over me like a lion eyeing his prey. He tilted his head to the side.

"Boy, I sure did snag myself a beauty... what's your name, sweetheart?" He said, smiling with his mouth open, staring with his piercing emerald eyes.

"My name is Jesse. And what am I doing here? Why am I bound to a chair in the middle of a huge, dark room!" I struggled against the ropes, hurting myself even more in the process. I hate to say it, but even though I had one of the hottest men in the world standing before me, I was pretty freaked out. Kendall smirked and crept forward. He bent over so that he was extremely close to my face. His hand snaked up my thigh. Even though I was kind of scared for my life, the feel of his hand was electric.

"Because I want you to be. I want you to help me with something, actually." Kendall looked straight into my eyes. His breath smelled of coffee and cinnamon, and it was warm. I felt kind of embarassed that this whole bit was actually turning me on.

"What do you need? C-could you at least untie me?" I stumbled. He straightened up, looking confused. He smirked that delicious smirk again.

"Nah... you don't need to be untied." Kendall snorted, and I suddenly felt very untrusting of him. _'Why is this happening?' _I thought, blinking. Kendall is usually sweet when I see him on TV...

"I know what you're thinking." Kendall said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Kendall Schmidt, the goodie-two-shoes leader of Big Time Rush... why is he doing this to me? Well, I can answer that..." He said with a soft voice.

"Me and the boys... well, sometimes we feel a bit deprived. Never having time to ourselves, always performing hard and working our asses off for thousands of children... I kind of get restless after awhile, you know? All I have for comfort is sleep... there are many more needs in life, right?" I was confused. _'What in the world is he talking about?'_ Kendall folded his arms over his chest and locked eyes with me.

"Oh, and it's not just me. The other guys are just as restless. Take James for example. He had the same idea as me. He's got your friend... Becky, I think?" My stomach sunk. _'Becky... what the Hell are they doing!'_

"Becky! Why did you take her, too! We didn't do anything!" I snapped as my wrists thrashed against the rope. Kendall chuckled.

"No... neither of you did anything. James just thought she was the most fitting out of the bunch... and I found you the most fitting for me." Kendall purred as he ran both hands up both of my thighs. I leaned back slightly as his face invaded my personal space. _'Who would've thought that Kendall Schmidt would ever be this close to me, begging for... something - but what?'_

"Wait, what is it that you want me to help you with!" I said, alarmed. It hit me like a rock. It was then when I knew.

"You know what I want, babe..." Kendall breathed into my neck. His hands were going everywhere, my mind incapable of keeping track.

His scent combined with the cologne he was wearing was overpowering. It flooded my nose like a liquid, and went straight to my brain. It shocked my entire head, making me feel slightly drugged. My breathing became faster with the contact of his hands all over me. Kendall began to roughly nip at my neck, the aggressiveness of it turning me on further. His hands went through the ropes and behind my back, lower and lower. I shivered from the contact, taking in a sharp breath. Kendall noticed and began to nibble even harder. He moved down my neck and along my collarbone, nipping at the skin.

I decided that what he wanted wasn't that bad at all... as I realized that we wanted about the same thing, I lifted my foot and nudged his crotch. He suddenly bit down on my shoulder and growled like an animal. I moaned out loud. It stung, but nothing has ever turned me on the way Kendall just did... he was so aggressive and lustful.

He pulled off of my shoulder and took me in. I probably looked terrible, but I didn't care. He cupped my head in his hand and smashed his lips against mine, licking and sucking at my mouth, already requesting entry right off the bat. My mouth automatically opened, allowing him in. In all those years that I fantasized about Kendall and what he would taste like, I would've never thought he would have tasted this amazing. His tongue rolled against mine, and I bit his bottom lip. He moaned into my mouth louder than I expected. It was one of the most attractive sounds I've ever heard, so you can imagine how much it fed the arousal spikes in the pit of my stomach. I whined back, wanting so badly to grab his hair in my hands and kiss him deeper. He let out a whine and let go of my mouth.

"I suppose I should give you some room, honey..." Kendall said quickly, his eyes never leaving mine. He loosened the ropes binding me, and I sucked in a deep breath because of the lack of air. Kendall doesn't exactly let you come up for air, let alone the ropes. He tossed the ropes away carelessly.

He went right back to kissing me, his hand behind my head, tangled in my black hair. He began to whine even more, breathing out harshly from his nose, moving so roughly against my mouth. He was kneeling, his body between my legs. I could see his member pulsing against his leg. Since my hands were loose, I reached between my legs and his body and fondled him.

Kendall let go of my mouth suddenly, moaning at my lips. His eyes were clouded with lust, his breathing faster than ever. I gave him a squeeze and he whimpered. His hand left my head and moved to my other hip, his hands resting on my belt, letting me know what he was about to do.

Out of nowhere, Kendall scooped me up out of the chair. His hands gripped my ass and back as he stepped back to hoist me up, his forehead never leaving mine. He gave me a quick kiss as he turned us around and dropped down, kneeling on the floor, my body straddling his waist. As he dropped down, he sighed.

I was about ready to rip his clothes off. He had me so riled up that I was about to explode. My arms tightened around his neck, pulling myself in as my lips returned to his in a lock. I began to greedily taste him as I lapped my tongue against his. His hands went up my sides, grabbing greedily all over my back. His hands slither down to my ass, gripping it hard as he returns my kiss, going even deeper, moaning.

Kendall quickly leans forward, laying me down on the floor, never breaking the kiss. As his kiss gets rougher, his hands travel from my back to my thighs. He hooks both of my legs around his waist as he rolls his hips into me. I whimper into his mouth as I can feel his hands around my belt again. He gets rid of my belt like a pro, tossing it to the side, doing the same to his belt. I break the kiss, needing air. Kendall kisses at the corner of my mouth as he skillfully gets rid of my pants while he throws his away, getting lost in the darkness. I whimper as I can feel his clothed hard-on push against my crotch while me rolls his hips into mine once again. He moans as I grip his back and bite into the place right below his jaw. He growls as he greedily grips my thighs and continues to roll against me, his hands snaking to my underwear to remove them. He began playing with my tender parts, his fingertips electrifying me -

I awoke with a start. I was in Becky's room, tangled up in my blanket on an air matress. It was just a dream...

Becky was leaning over her bed, watching me. Apparently I was doing strange things in my sleep.

"Huh? Oh, sorry... I was having a dream. Oh my God, you are never going to believe it!" I sat up with a huge smile.

Becky raised an eyebrow then smiled. "Well? Tell me!

* * *

. ~iska


	5. Chapter 5

So these chapters will be a collection of small one shot prompts that I do when I get writers block.

A thank you oneshot for Becky who wrote the last chapter for me. XD

* * *

_James Maslow_

_Becky S._

_Untitled_

_N/A_

_January s2nd 2011_

**_MATURE WARNING _**

**_NO SEX BUT INCLUDES SEXUAL SITUATIONS_**

* * *

I woke up in a pitch black room on what I thought was my bed. It was soft and smelled like laundry detergent. Tide brand. I didn't buy the Tide brand, I bought the lavender scented off-brand cheap stuff. Besides it'd been almost three weeks since I changed my bedding. What? I'm busy. There was no way this could be my bed, and if it wasn't mine; who's was it?

Fear rose up in my throat like and felt like a tennis ball when the door on the other side of the room opened. Only a little light shown in the room because the hallway must have been rather dark too. I could see the frame of a man. He had to be at least 6'0 and he was lean. The door closed and the room was enveloped in darkness once more.

I squinted hard to see if the figured had moved, it was no use. I decided to try and kick but my feet wouldn't move. I flailed my wrists and they were held tight too. Terror made my head reel and I could feel the room spinning around me. I started to cry. I had seen this sort of thing before on those CSI shows and stuff. Things always start with a dark room and a male figure. The girl is always tied up and then she gets taken advantage of! I thrashed my feet about viciously until I felt my left foot get loose. I posed it to kick anyone who came close enough.

"Becky," the male voice said, dripping with lust.

I flailed my leg in the direction of the voice. My foot was caught quickly and held tight.

"You broke free, how many other limbs did you get out?" he asked.

"Only this foot," I replied.

Good job idiot! You just told him you only got one foot out. Maybe he would have left if you weren't completely tied up. Congratulations you win the dumb ass of the year award.

The guy flipped open a phone and held it up by my foot. He grabbed the piece of cord that was holding my other foot down and tied the loose foot back to the bed frame. I couldn't see any of him because of the negative effect. The bright light of the phone submerged him farther in the darkness.

"Who is this!" I yelled.

"Someone you've always wanted."

I snorted, "Yeah as if."

"You dream about me, you think about me all the time. Then again, so do thousands of other girls."

Just who did this guy think he was? Obviously he wasn't really a rapist or he was new at it, because a true rapist knows not to let their victim to hear to much of their voice. They would also know to never directly touch a victim with out a glove. It's scary how much I've taken from watching cop and investigative shows. This guy was practically striking up casual conversation, I need to calm down.

"I don't thin I think about YOU or dream about you, you're just a creep," I said trying to quietly loosen my hands and feet.

"Quit struggling with your ties," he said.

Just then the phone he had used for light to retie my foot lit up beside me. I tried my absolute hardest sit up and see if the senders name was shown. Lucky me, it was one of the phones where text messages come up in little word bubble things. The message read,

**_Kendall: _**_is she up yet?_

My capture must have been busied because he snatched the phone after I had read the message with great urgency. Now it was just a matter of who the hell Kendall was. I don't know anyone named Kendall. Well there was Kendall Schmidt, but I don't KNOW him I just know of him. There was no way that this Kendall texting this creep capturer was the same guy.

Wait. This guy's voice did sound painstakingly familiar now that I think about it. Could it be that this guy holding me captive is James Maslow? His voice was familiar and the text message was from Kendall. Nah, the chances were slim to none.

The guy set the phone down on a table of some sort and kept his back to me. The phone vibrated and fell off the table and onto a chair. A black leather jacket was illuminated in the phone's light. A black leather jacket that James Maslow can bee seen wearing in just about any picture.

"Oh my god!" I yelled as it hit me that this was undeniably James.

"What!" James yelled flailing and stepping on the phone. The phone emitted a loud snapping noise.

"James Maslow!" I yelled.

The phone's light was out and I couldn't seen him move towards me, but I knew he did. "So much for keeping a secret," James said and the bed dipped in on my left.

He crawled over and hovered over my body. His hand went through my hair and played with a little piece. My heart was thumping like a quick tribal drum beat. If this was really James Maslow then I was the luckiest girl in the damn world.

"You smell so good," James said lowering his head and pushing up against the side of my throat.

"I-I…"

"Shh," he kissed my throat and ran a hand through my hair once more. His other hand snaked it's way down to my thigh.

"W-wait," I trembled. "I don't believe you."

"Don't believe me?" he asked still placing tiny kisses here and there on my neck and throat.

I gasped as he slipped his hand into my waistband, "That you're James Maslow."

He chuckled and took the hand from my hair to reach for something to the right of the bed. I heard some shuffling and then a light came on. A small bedside lamp illuminated the dark room only slightly. My eye shad to adjust to the sudden light before I could see anything clearly.

James David Maslow sat straddling my waist, one hand now on my jeans over the button and zipper. My entire body blushed and I tugged at my hand restraints.

"Ah, ah. Happy? It's me. Now, light off," James said clicking the light back off and going back to work on my neck. He undid my jeans and pulled them down lightly so that my underwear were exposed past my more private parts.

"Can you untie me? I won't run away," I said followed by a gasp as he slipped his hand between my legs.

"Nope, not that easy," James said reaching to the right again. This time there was no light coming on, only some shuffling that stopped as soon as he pulled his hand back over to play with my hair.

The heat between my legs was becoming incredibly intense as he stroked me with small light flicks. His hand left my hair once again but this time he ran it up my shirt and under my bra. He played lightly with my breast as his mouth began to suck on small tender spots by my shoulder. James used to two fingers to lift and move my underwear over so that he had better access to me.

I bucked upwards when his thumb came in contact with my sensitive spot. He bit down hard when I bucked and I cried out in pain. I could feel warm liquid dripping between my boobs. James caught the liquid with his tongue and traced it up to the spot where he bit me. He licked at the tender, broken skin.

James' hand left my underwear for a moment then something was pushed against me. It was slightly cold against my heat and then it started vibrating. He began running the small vibrating object up and down against me.

My thoughts exploded and I began to moan loudly just when I thought I was going to release….

I sat up with a jolt. I was in my room with my stuff and the light coming from the window told me it was probably a little after 5AM. I ran a hand through my hair and looked down at my friend Jesse on the floor. She was passed out and unmoving.

So the whole thing was a dream? But, how? Everything felt so real. I brought my hand up to my shoulder and the skin was tender. What could I have done to myself in my dream that would cause this much tenderness?

I got up, stepped over Jesse and went into the bathroom. I flipped the light on and let my eyes adjust. I got close to the mirror and inspected the tender section. There were teeth marks and little drops of dried blood. I clapped my hand over my mouth and backed away from the mirror, I was still wearing my clothes from the night before.

It wasn't a dream, there was no way bite marks from human teeth can just appear on someone's shoulder!

But how did I get home?

* * *

. ~iska


	6. Chapter 6

So these chapters will be a collection of small one shot prompts that I do when I get writers block.

I know anyone readin this may be like, "Oh man, they dirty, why can't they just write somehthing else?" Well. I'll tell you why. WE ARE SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED AND THIS HELPS!

Okay Podium over.

* * *

_James Maslow_

_Becky S._

_Untitled_

_N/A_

_January 2nd 2011_

**_MATURE WARNING _**

**SEX INCLUDED**

* * *

I was attending one of James' many photo shoots like any other day. He had one just about every week in fact. I came to all of them because I'm his girlfriend. Yes, I get nasty glares from the women working on set. I just ignore them though. Today was different though, James kept letting his attention stray to me. The photographer was noticing but not saying anything.

"James, do you need a break?" Kelly asked noticing the photographer looking over at me and scowling when James snapped his teeth towards me.

James turned his attention on Kelly and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, sorry."

Kelly rolled her eyes and called for a twenty minute break.

James came over to me and slipped his hands into mine while pushing his hips against mine, "Hey, baby."

"James," I blushed looking at the people walking past.

James nuzzled my cheek until he planted a light kiss on the corner of my mouth, "What, baby?"

"Little PDA, don't you think?"

"Let them watch," James breathed moving his mouth back to the top of my head and giving it a small kiss. His right hand left my hand and slipped back to grab my ass. He pulled me closer to him and I could feel his arousal.

"James," I whispered urgently.

He moved his chest off mine and looked down at me with eyes clouded in lust. "What?" he purred with a smirk.

I blushed a little. We'd been together for a few months now, but only together in person for a few weeks and he could still make me feel like a blithering idiot. "You know what," I said glancing down.

"I'd like to take care of it," James said capturing my lips in a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate.

The kiss was like wild fire and spread a throbbing heat through out my veins. I could feel myself getting warm just from the kiss. God forbid the man actually decided to touch me inappropriately right now. "Well, do you want to take care of it with everyone watching, or go into your dressing room?"

James lifted me up onto his hips and carried me in what was basically a backwards piggy back ride. He kicked open the door to his dressing room and bumped it with his butt so it clicked closed. James flicked the deadbolt to locked and pushed me against the wall, my legs still wrapped around his hips.

My parts ached as his erection was practically fucking me through our jeans. I couldn't wait to get those pants off him. James arched his hips forward, digging him harder against me. His hands left my ass and came up to my shirt to unbutton it. It had to be a force of nature holding me up against the wall. Oh wait, James' hips were hold me up and they are a force of nature. Hardee har har, I'm so hilarious.

"Fuck it," James growled and ripped my shirt open and down my arms to my elbows.

I was wearing a spaghetti strap undershirt as well. It was one of my favorites with little sequins around the neckline. I gave him a look like, 'don't you rip this too'. He looked back at me and grinned evilly.

"It'll take to long to take off!" James hissed grabbing the strap and tugging.

"It's my favorite!" I cried and he dug his hips against me and I moaned.

James gasped lightly and shifted me up for a second, "I'll buy you a new one." With that he grabbed the straps and ripped them in the middle so he could push the top around my waist to expose my bra. It was new, white and lacy. Luckily it was a front clasping bra.

"I swear if you wear this many layers next time…," James growled unclasping my bra and letting my breast spill out. James carried me to a mid sized card table and laid me flat on it. His mouth went to work on my left breast and his hand on my other one.

Groans and moan spilled from my lips and some other noises that I was unaware I could make. James moved his mouth over my other breast and let his other hand move down to my jeans which he got rid of in record breaking time. He noticed I wasn't' wearing underwear and paused his tongue lashing on my breast to look up at me inquisitively.

"These skinny jeans show my underwear lines," I gasped as his thumb made short work of my clit. My breath was ragged and he slipped one finger inside of me. I pushed lower so he would go deeper. I whimpered and cried.

"Becky," James growled lowering himself to my heat and letting out a hot breath that sent my stomach into twisting knots. He left me and stood up to unzip his black skinny jeans. Sure, he can remove my tight ass ones in seconds with out a single glance but he has to look at his to take them off? Wait, this was all part of his plan, he could be such a damn tease.

James looked at me with wild eyes as he pulled his fully hardened erection out and brushed me with it. I grabbed the edge of the table until my knuckles were white. I bit my lip so I didn't cry out like I wanted when he pushed the tip inside of me.

"J…J…James, please more!" I hissed thrusting my butt downward trying to get more of his length in me. He kept it at bay and leaned over me, one arm resting beside my head.

"I want you to beg," he growled pulling the tip out and rubbing it against my hard sensitive nub.

"James please!"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me!" I screamed as he reinserted the tip and went to work with his thumb on my clit. He did this for a good minute, pushing just the tip in me and tickling my nub. I was worked to a wetness that I didn't know could be achieved by the human body. I was read to cum any second.

"Would…you…just…" I gasped as he left me completely unattended and suffering.

James sucked on my shoulder and bit down lightly, "I said beg, baby."

"I am begging," I whimpered as he pushed the tip back in and just a little more than before.

"I'm not hearing the words I want to hear," James grinned still nipping and rubbing and teasing.

My mind was almost gone. I knew he'd keep me from cumming until he was ready for it. He had ways of doing such a thing and I'd never understood how he did it.

"I don't know what you want to hear," I said deciding to push down as he teased me with the tip again. I got more of what I wanted and groaned. James bit down hard on my shoulder until it bled lightly. He lapped up the blood greedily and played with the freshly broken skin.

"Would you just put your dick in my pussy?" I yelled.

James smiled and repositioned so that both of his arms were on either side of my head. He slid in slowly at first but quickly picked up pace. Soon the table was squeaking and I was just about to realease as was he but I was searching for that one thing to put me over edge. James lowered his head down to my neck and licked a slow line from my breast up to my neck, paused over the bite wound and ended at me ear. He traced the shell of my ear and whispered, "I love you, Becky." With that we released at the same time and he slumped over me completely, thank god his arms were there other wise I'd be crushed.

Kelly knocked on the door, "James, break time is over!"

James turned his head lazily to the door, "I'll be out in a second!" He turned to me and kissed me, zipping his pants up in the process. "Gotta go back to work," He closed the door but peeked his head back in, "clean up would you, baby?" With a grin he shut the door and locked it from the outside so that nobody would come in on me.

* * *

. ~iska


	7. Chapter 7

So these chapters will be a collection of small one shot prompts that I do when I get writers block.

I know anyone readin this may be like, "Oh man, they dirty, why can't they just write somehthing else?" Well. I'll tell you why. WE ARE SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED AND THIS HELPS!

Okay Podium over.

WRITTEN BY BECKY! :D

* * *

_Kendall Schmidt_

_Jesse J._

_Untitled_

_N/A_

_January 2nd 2011_

**_MATURE WARNING _**

**SEX INCLUDED**

* * *

I sat there in a daze of boredom. Me and my best friend Becky were staying at the famous Palmwoods hotel, where new Hollywood stars would get their shot at the fame. However, it was the dead of winter and not a soul was present. Usually, there were people everywhere, having a blast in the pool, sitting in the cozy lobby reading a book... but everyone was gone. It was the beginning of January - when everyone got over their hangovers, packed up, and went home to start up their lives again.

I was sitting in the lobby facing the Palmwoods pool, covered by my favorite blanket, reading a magazine. I had finished reading _Teen Dream: A Tribute to Big Time Rush_ and could not stop thinking about Kendall. I took off my glasses to rub my eyes. I had my hair pulled up into a ponytail, and I had been in my pajamas all day. It was darkening outside. By now, Becky and James would be off somewhere alone, and Logan and Carlos would be still up in the room. They didn't come out much.

All of this still felt like one big dream. By chance, me and Becky were staying with Big Time Rush in _their_ room. It's kind of been a long story, but here we were, staying in a huge hotel all alone for Christmas and New Year's. Since both holidays had already passed, there was no reason to stay here. Me and Becky would have to leave soon, and the thought was sickening. I sighed as I thought of the only reason to stay - Kendall. He was so imperfectly perfect... the way he smiled, the way he talked, his laugh, his imperfect side-swept hair, his gorgeous eyes...

"Hey." Speak of the Devil, I thought, giggling mentally. Kendall walked up and smiled at me. He probably knew what I was thinking. I patted the chair next to me and he took a seat.

"Whatcha doing, Jesse?" He smiled as he rubbed my shoulders and leaned his head against mine.

"Just sitting here, reading about you guys." I lightly chuckled as he took the magazine and put it behind him on the table.

"Oh... hey, Jess. I came to see what you were doing. I've noticed that you've been looking stressed... you're thinking about what's next..." He squeezed my hand as he looked into my eyes. I sighed and looked up.

"Yeah. Kendall, me and Becky have to leave soon. We can't just stay here forever. We have work and school..." I trailed off. I hated this. Why couldn't I just dream forever?

"Jesse. We all have to get back to our own lives. And we all know it's coming. James and Becky are going through the same thing. I know it's hard to deal with, baby. But please don't be sad. I love you." Kendall kissed my cheek. It made me smile. He knew how to make me smile, that's for sure.

"I love you too, Kendall." I tucked my head under his chin and smiled. He rubbed my back as my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hey, Jess. Can I show you something?" I let go of him and looked at him questioningly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Just come with me. I know you'll like it." Kendall stood up and took my hand. We headed out of the lobby and to the elevator. He let go of my hand to press the button. We were going up.

"You look skeptical." Kendall laughed. "You'll know soon enough, babe." He leaned in and kissed me. It was short and sweet, and it left me in a trance. I hoped that he wouldn't see my dumb expression. He just smiled.

The elevator finally opened and Kendall stepped forward, pulling me in. I had butterflies ripping at my stomach; he had me so excited. Where was he taking me? He pressed a button that had the letter R on it. He looked over and smiled at me. The way he looks at me... the whole world stops and stares when Kendall Schmidt smiles. I can't describe it any further; it's just beautiful. He moved closer to me and brushed some of my hair away. He looked down at my lips and breathed out.

"Jesse..." Kendall closed the gap between our lips, kissing me so softly and gently. It was light and passionate and I loved every second of it. The way he moves his lips with mine is mind-numbing. The elevator stopped and dinged, signaling out arrival. Kendall broke the kiss, smiling as he drug me out of the elevator.

We stepped out onto the Palmwoods roof. I took in a breath as the entire city was glimmering, spread out before us. The darkness of the sky made it even more beautiful as the stars twinkled above us. Kendall stepped in front of me.

"I figured you'd like it. It's beautiful and breathtaking... like you." He quickly kissed me on the forehead as I felt a stinging in the corners of my eyes. He was so romantic; a couple days ago, if you would've told me this, I would have just burst out laughing. Kendall Schmidt, a romantic? But he was. He was one of the most romantic men I'd ever seen. Kendall couldn't stop smiling.

"This isn't the only thing I wanted to show you. Come on." Kendall smiled, every last tooth showing as he pulled me along across the roof. There was a large glass dome with a door for the opening. It looked like a greenhouse. He reached for the heavy wooden door and pushed. As he shut the door, my mouth hung open. The inside was definitely not what I had expected.

The floor was rosewood paneling, which ended at the walls of the dome-shaped room. The walls were beautiful, almost glistening in the low light. The floor rose up into stairs at the end of the room, leading to a luxurious bubbling jacuzzi, a dozen flickering candles surrounding it. The ceiling was the most amazing part of the room - all made of glass, every single glimmering star could be seen. The hot tub sat right under the stars.

"Kendall, this place - it's beautful!" I said as I stepped further into the room. The candlelight danced off of the glimmering walls as I looked back to smiled at him.

"It was an old greenhouse. Bitters must've kept plants up here some time ago. After it was deserted, I decided to make it my own private getaway. After I met you, and we got close, I knew it was the perfect place to take you. I hope you like it." Kendall looked at me shyly, and then put his arms behind his back.

"Kendall... this place is amazing, and you're sharing it with me? You are simply... the best." I closed the gap between our bodies and crushed my lips into his. He immediately wrapped his arms around me, holding me in the most loving embrace. One of his hands found my hair as his tongue tickled at my bottom lip. I parted my lips, and our tongues met.

He began to step back, moving slowly, never allowing our embrace to cease. We reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the hot tub. I whimpered into his mouth as I realized what he was doing. Kendall broke the kiss for air.

"Jesse... do you want to take a dip?" He smiled as he rested his hands on my hips. I nodded and smiled.

He began to unbutton his shirt, his green eyes staring right into mine. His dark blue shirt opened right down the middle. I couldn't help but stare as his body was peeking out from beneath it. I could see his chest and his abs moving with his breathing. As the shirt slipped off of his shoulders, his entre top half was revealed to me. Not that I've never seen Kendall shirtless before, but it was amazing every single time. Since he had been running more, he had bulked up a bit. Every inch of him was delicious. I began undressing with him as he watched intently. I could see the desire in his eyes as I threw my last garment on the ground. He came over to take my hand, walking me up the steps to the jacuzzi. Kendall led me into the warm, bubbling water first. It was waist-deep. I looked down at the little glittering lights in the hot tub. The water and bubbles were calming.

All of a sudden, I could feel Kendall behind me. He took me by my hips and pulled himself to me. I could feel that he was aroused, his member pushing against me. His head was hanging over my neck in the most comfortable position.

"Jesse..."

I turned around to look him in the eyes. I could see lust and passion swirling around in his deep emerald orbs as he leaned forward to kiss me.

This time his kiss was different; his touch was desperate. He kissed me, full of desire and passion while exploring my body, his hands meaningfully running over my breasts and sides. Kendall moved his hands to my ass and grabbed, pushing my body up against his parts. I moaned, taking in his tongue as it was back for more.

He slowly sunk deeper into the hot tub, taking me with him. He found a place to sit, forcing me to straddle his body under the water. I began to kiss him more roughly as I could feel his length rubbing at my entrance. I needed him as much as he needed me. I had handfuls of his hair in my hands, my face practically glued to his. His hands were on my ass, grabbing handfuls as his kiss became so passionate it was hard to bear. He let out a long and loud moan, and I could feel arousal spreading throughout my entire body, causing me to shiver. After what seemed like forever, Kendall let go of my mouth, breathing heavily.

As his breathing became more erratic, he quickly held me up and set me in his sitting spot. I pushed his sopping hair back out of his face as he moved forward to look at me, his muscular arms holding me up, his hands holding the undersides of my knees. My head was resting comfortably on the edge of the jacuzzi while everything below my ribs was still submerged.

Without saying a word, Kendall cupped my head in his hand and let his mouth hang open slightly as he pushed into me, his beautiful green eyes never leaving mine. My body surged with desire as I sucked in a huge breath of air. I gripped his arms as I tried to steady my breathing. However, Kendall stopped me by once again connecting our lips feverishly and pulling all the way out before thrusting in again. He was moving slow and hard as he continued to kiss me, his hands gripping my hips. My hands traveled to his back as he thrusted in hard. Kendall moaned into my mouth, and my hands gripped his back even harder. I moaned in response. I loved his moans; they were the most arousing noises on the planet.

He stopped kissing me to look at me. He was covered in sweat, some of his hair was stuck to his forehead. He huffed with every thrust, each thrust getting harder and deeper. He leaned in to kiss my neck, sucking and nipping it all the way down to my collarbone. I whined at the combination of his love bites and his body. I couldn't take much more. Kendall read my every move, going faster and deeper. He moaned against my neck, his release nearing as well. He raised his head and looked into my eyes.

"Jesse..." He moaned with his mouth slightly open. I moaned in response, close to my climax. With one especially hard thrust, I clenched around him as I came, moans of ecstasy escaping me along with Kendall's name. His release followed shortly after me, his warm liquid spilling into me as he moaned my name.

As he came down from his high, he wrapped his arms around me, embracing me with the most loving hug, his head caressing mine. He pulled out of me and pulled me up. He cradled me like a baby and held me to his chest. Kendall smiled as he kissed my forehead. The warm water's bubbles were comforting as I lied there in his arms. Kendall began to rock me back and forth gently, smiling the entire time. Shortly after that, I fell asleep.

Kendall carried Jesse to the bed in the greenhouse room and covered her with the blanket. As he tucked her in, she stirred. Kendall chuckled as he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Jesse. Forever."

Kendall got in on the other side of the bed. Forgetting about the rest of the world, he dozed off.

* * *

. ~iska


	8. Chapter 8

So these chapters will be a collection of small one shot prompts that I do when I get writers block.

I know anyone readin this may be like, "Oh man, they dirty, why can't they just write somehthing else?" Well. I'll tell you why. WE ARE SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED AND THIS HELPS!

Okay Podium over.

WRITTEN BY BECKY! :D

* * *

_Kendall Schmidt_

_Jesse J._

_Untitled_

_N/A_

_January 3rd 2011_

**_MATURE WARNING _**

**SEX INCLUDED**

* * *

Jesse's day started out pretty boring as she sat around on her laptop, wasting endless hours of her day. Her family decided to go out and get some groceries, which was always pretty boring to Jesse. She decided to curl up in the den and read come of her assigned homework, even though it was a beautiful day outside.

"Come on, Kitty!" She called to her cat. The cat came up to her with a crooked tail, purring. It hopped up in her lap.

Jesse's homework assignment consisted of reading thirty pages of history. As short as her attention span was, it only took reading about five to ten pages before she threw her head back.

"How boring..." Jesse sighed as she threw the book on the floor and grabbed her cellphone. She has other things on her mind, especially her boyfriend. They had been dating for a couple of months now, and they were attached at the hip. Jesse couldn't spend a day without Kendall Schmidt.

"Ugh. Kitty, what do you think? Should Kendall come over while the others are gone?" Jesse giggled to herself. She was talking to her cat, which could care less. Jesse knew her parents would never allow a boy into their house while it was just herself that was home. Again, she cared just as much as the cat.

"Hah, they should be gone for awhile... they went to that fancy new Food World across town." Jesse said out loud as she texted her boyfriend to come over. She pet Kitty, thinking. Jesse had developing feelings for Kendall, but for now, the relationship seemed entirely sexual. Kendall couldn't get enough of Jesse, and vice versa. Granted, Jesse was kind of worried about this, but she couldn't help but be so attracted to Kendall. He was gorgeous. His hair, his eyes, his _body... _unnf.

Kitty interrupted Jesse's thoughts by abruptly getting up out of her lap and running. That cat always ran to get food. It was quite weird.

Then, the doorbell rang. Jesse snapped her head over, butterflies in her stomach. She smiled as she threw the blanket covering her aside, getting up. Kendall was waiting patiently at the door, standing there with the most gorgeous smile.

"Hey!" Jesse squealed as she opened the door for him. She wore the biggest smile every time she saw Kendall. He stepped in, still smiling.

"Hey, baby." Kendall said, pulling Jesse into a hug. He smelled of cologne and his scent, lusciously mixing together to create the most alluring scent...

"I wanted to see you, Kendall. We didn't get to see each other yesterday." She said as Kendall pulled away from the hug to look at her.

"Yeah, well, I'm here. How are you today?" He smiled as he kissed her forehead. She walked into the den, looking at her feet.

"I'm fine... I was just thinking of you. I think of you all the time..." Jesse trailed off as she could feel the heat rising in her face. She felt Kendall behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"That's sweet. I think of you a lot too, baby..." Kendall purred as he held Jesse closer to his body. He began to run his hands all over her, hesitating as he passed between her legs. She could feel him breathing into her hair behind her ear. Jesse without a doubt knew that she was beet red. She loved the way he touched her, but she also wished that Kendall would be rougher... Jesse was in the mood for something different today. As her mind began to trail off, Kendall began nipping at her neck. It put the most sensational feeling in her gut. Jesse took a deep breath. It felt so... arousing.

"Kendall..." Jesse pulled away from him, stopping Kendall in his tracks.

"Um... yeah?" He was confused. Kendall thought Jesse would like the love biting. Apparently not.

"Can we do something else today? Maybe play a game or something?" Jesse turned to look at him with a serious look on her face.

"What? You're kidding right? Oh, you mean games..." Kendall grabbed her and started to bite down on her collarbone area. Jesse whimpered and got away from him. Kendall snorted.

"No, Kendall. Not that kind of play..." With that, Jesse turned on her heel and walked down the hallway toward the door that leads to the patio. Kendall rolled his eyes. He was ready to go, and this is not what he wanted to happen. He followed her out the door onto the small cement patio. Jesse's backyard was fairly small; the only thing in her backyard was a lone trampoline standing right in the middle. The trampoline was kind of old, with pieces of rope keeping parts of it together.

"Baby, what's wrong? Don't you want me?" Kendall tried to persuade her, but Jesse stood her ground.

"Babe, all you ever want to do is have sex. Can't we do something different for once? A board game, maybe? Heck, I'd even love to bounce on the trampoline with you. Not today, Kendall..." Jesse turned to open the door to go back inside as Kendall grabbed her wrist. He quickly pinned her up against the door, the glass creaking slightly. Kendall began to kiss Jesse along the collarbone, traveling back to the middle of her chest and kissing downward between her breasts.

"Kendall, stop. I don't want to do this!" Jesse cried, alarmed. Kendall's forceful attitude was frightening her.

"I'm not stopping 'till I get something from you, baby." Kendall spoke with a voice as smooth as satin. He could feel her struggling beneath her, her wrists wriggling under his strong grip. Kendall would not let her go. As he continued to kiss her entire body, his pants grew tighter and tighter. There was something about having his "prey" struggling against him that he found extremely arousing. As he became rougher, Jesse couldn't help but let a whimper out.

"Unnf, baby, you like that?" He growled as he licked at her nipple through her shirt. Jesse was home alone, so she gave herself a break and went bra-less. Kendall became more aroused as he noticed this. He took both of her hands into one of his and roughly gripped her neck to bite into the skin below her ear.

"Ahh! Kendall, that hurts!" Jesse cried out. She struggled even more, trying to get away. Kendall bit into the skin until it bled, and he hesitated, lapping at the wound. His eyes darted in the direction of the old trampoline and it gave him an idea.

"Mmm, Jesse, you said you wanted to bounce with me on the trampoline?" His face inches from hers, his breath coming out in short puffs. Jesse stopped, staring at him in confusion and alarm.

"Kendall, just let me go!" Jesse screamed, squirming more than ever. Kendall grabbed her around the wrists roughly and jerked her.

"No. You'll do as I say!" Kendall exclaimed as he picked Jesse up awkwardly and carried her to the trampoline. He tossed her up onto it. She tried to get away, but Kendall was fast. He leapt up onto the trampoline and went after her. He grabbed her and pinned her right in the middle of it. She gasped out as Kendall dug his knee between her legs.

"Jesse, you're going to do what I say. Now stop trying to run from me..." Kendall sighed as his mouth slammed into hers. His taste exploded into her mouth as Kendall pried open her lips with his tongue. Jesse moaned into Kendall's mouth, causing him to moan back loudly. His abdomen was stricken with pangs of lust as he began to thrust his throbbing length against her crotch. The trampoline began to move with his thrusts, making them slightly bounce up and down. Kendall was grinding on her crotch and Jesse could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the second. Even though she was not able to move, bound by her sex-crazed boyfriend, she was extremely aroused as Kendall began to grind into her even harder. He broke the kiss for air and let out a moan. Jesse whined back.

"Jesse..." Kendall choked out.

Kendall couldn't take dry humping any longer as he looked around wildly for the ropes holding parts of the trampoline springs together. Kendall pulled Jesse along to the side with the rope as she tried to steady her breathing. Kendall began to tie her wrists to the trampoline, Jesse barely even struggling anymore. Both of their eyes were locked, clouded with insane lust. He ripped his shirt over his head, Jesse's shirt following suit. As Jesse's skin was exposed, she shivered with the air's contact. He quickly pulled off his jeans; he wasn't wearing a belt. Jesse's pants were easily pulled off, seeing as they were lounge pants. She laid there in only her underwear, breathing rapidly. Kendall growled as he straddled Jesse's thighs and pulled himself out of his boxers, precum collecting at the slit.

"Kendall..." Jesse moaned, eyeing his cock. It was long, and every inch of it was aching. He leaned forward, his hand beside her head, his tip contacting with her clit through her underwear.

"Kendall!" She whined, her heart pounding out of her chest. Kendall could feel his heart pounding into overdrive as he slid her panties down her long legs, Kendall moaning all the while. As he threw her underwear away, he lowered his face inches from between her legs. They were squashed together under Kendall.

"Kendall, please!" Jesse moaned as Kendall parted her legs to lap at the endless wetness coming from her. She gasped, causing Kendall to moan into her. His cock twitched and ached to cum. He began sucking on her parts, making Jesse writhe in agony. Her breathing was out of control, and so was Kendall's arousal. He slipped a finger into her easily because she was so slick. He began moving his tongue in circles around her clit. Kendall and Jesse were moaning simultaneously. He was so aroused from her noises, and he added a finger. She pushed down onto them and his fingers slid deeper.

"Fuck, Kendall!" Jesse let out a high-pitched moan, sending Kendall into overdrive. He pulled off of her, his fingers making a slurping sound as he gently pulled them out.

"God, Jesse..." Kendall moaned as he grabbed her hips and lifted her body up. He twisted her around so that Jesse's entire backside was exposed. Her legs were spread out, allowing Kendall to easily see everything. Jesse was still tied to the trampoline, so her arms crossed one another. Kendall gripped her hips and slid his hands down so that they were around her thighs.

He parted her legs further and slid forward, plunging deep into Jesse. She groaned as she bit her lip.

"Fuck, Jesse!" Kendall gasped as he gripped her thighs tighter, his mouth hanging open. Jesse arched her back as she breathed in.

"Kendall, fuck me, please!" Jesse cried as she arched her back, causing him to go deeper into her, her wrists rubbing against their bonds. Kendall slid his hands to her hips and rolled his hips forward, hard. She let out a loud moan as Kendall began a rhythm. The trampoline caused them to bounce, putting emphasis on Kendall's thrust. He kissed down her back while thrusting, causing Jesse to shiver. Kendall began to pound into her faster, his moaning getting louder with every thrust.

"Unnf, Jesse! Fuck!" Kendall's cock twitched as he came deep inside her, his moans filling the backyard. Jesse followed behind him, her pussy greedily swallowing his fluid.

Kendall slumped against Jesse, his arms barely holding himself up. He breathed into her hair. Jesse sighed.

"Jesse..." Kendall breathed as he pulled out. He laid himself by her side. She looked over, still bound, lying on her belly.

"Jesse, I'm sorry," Kendall began to untie her bonds, the rope falling away from her wrists. "Forcing you to do something like that is kind of cruel..." Jesse smiled.

"No, it's okay. You just scared me at first. But I have to admit that it turned me on..." Jesse giggled as the last of the ropes let her free. She sat up and began to gather her clothes that were strewn about the trampoline.

"I'm glad." Kendall laughed as he watched her get dressed. He began to gather his clothes up. Jesse pulled her shirt over her head.

"But Kendall, next time, can you just tell me? Be straightforward, you know?" Jesse chuckled as Kendall tucked his softening length into his underwear. Kendall looked up.

"I'm so sorry, Jesse. Yes. I promise I will." Kendall buttoned up his shirt and he scooted over to her. He gave her a kiss on the head. Jesse blushed.

"I love you, Kendall..." She whispered, looking down shyly. Kendall smiled warmly.

"I love you, too Jesse." Kendall wrapped her arms around her, pulling some loose hair off of her forehead in the process.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Jesse's mother stepped out, looking utterly annoyed. Jesse's eyes widened. Kendall stood up on the trampoline.

"Hello, Mrs. Jurachek! Jesse and I were just jumping on the trampoline! I came through the back gate. This sure is fun!" Kendall said as he began to bend his knees, bouncing up and down. Jesse's mother laughed.

"Haha. Alright, you two. Have fun." She turned around to go inside as Jesse looked up at him.

"Oh, Kendall..." Jesse laughed as she stood up and took Kendall's hands. They laughed and jumped together for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

. ~iska


	9. Chapter 9

So these chapters will be a collection of small one shot prompts that I do when I get writers block.

:D

* * *

**_MATURE WARNING _**

**_MATURE WARNING _**

**_MATURE WARNING _**

**_MATURE WARNING _**

**SEX INCLUDED**

* * *

"Let's go out to a lake for a swim," James said sitting on the couch in his apartment.

Becky poked her head around the corner and gave him a weird look, "It's the middle of winter."

"So? I know a few places we could go that wouldn't be cold."

Becky set down the apple she had been cutting up and set one hand on her hip, "All the lakes are frozen over. How are we going to swim in those conditions?"

James got up and sauntered over to his girlfriend. He set his hands on her shoulder and smiled, "It won't be cold. I know a few hot springs."

"Fine, let me get my coat on," Becky said pecking James on the lips and going back into the kitchen. She picked up her sliced apple and stuffed a few pieces in her mouth. She moved over to the coat hooks by the door and slipped her coat on.

James walked in the kitchen with his black button down peacoat on and a scarf, "Ready?"

"Almost. Just have to find my gloves," Becky said pushing through a pile of randomly dropped gloves, hats and scarves. Sometimes James could be such a mess.

James came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist, hugging her back, "Come on, baby, you're taking forever."

"Am not," Becky laughed as she chose two random gloves and pulled on the left one.

James nuzzled her back and kissed a trail from her neck to her tail bone, "Come on, babe."

Becky stood up and James slipped his hand in with hers. They went out to his car and took off towards the edge of the city.

James pulled his black convertible over on the side of a hill and killed the engine, "We're here."

"Where is here?" Becky asked looking around and seeing the lack of a body of water.

"Here is here, now get out," James said stepping out of the car and meeting his girlfriend on the other side of the car.

"But, James, there's no lake here."

James shook his head and lead Becky through a thick of trees and frozen overgrowth. Snow toppled onto their heads as they made their way through the mass of frozen plant life. At one point Becky's foot got stuck two feet under the snow in a ditch. James had to physically lift her from the ditch to keep moving.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but, are we lost?" Becky asked pulling her hood tighter over her face.

'No we aren't lost, I just got a little side tracked because of all this damn snow."

Becky rolled her eyes and followed the tall brunette for a couple more feet before stopping again, "It's really cold out here. Not to be a nuisance but how much longer until we get to the spring?"

James took a few more steps and fell down an embankment. Becky's eyes widened in terror and she ran to the edge where James had fallen down. Her foot slipped and she toppled downwards as well. She kept her eyes shut tight as she fell and could only think of how nobody would find her dead body this far out in the wilderness. She thought of how her family would grieve and her mother would mention something along the lines of "I knew that boy was trouble" at her funeral.

A warmth surrounded Becky's body and she was sure she was dead. She had heard that when you die a sudden heat flows over you and then you become stark cold and it's over. However, this warmth wasn't fading and when Becky tried to take a deep breath, water got up her nose.

"Becky!" James yelled from somewhere beside her.

Becky realized she was in fact not dead and found her way to the surface. "James?"

James smiled and swam over to his girlfriend, "Found the hot spring."

"Yeah, obviously," Becky said.

James lead her to the edge of the spring where he started to strip down to his underwear. Becky pulled her coat off and shoes by the time James was actually in his underwear. "Has anyone ever told you that you undress as quick as a stripper?" she asked.

James grinned and jumped in the water, "No, never. But I have been told I kiss like a porn star."

Becky pulled her shirt over her head and said, "I told you that."

"I know. Now hurry up!"

James pulled Becky into the water and kissed her like it wasn't anybody's business. His hands traveled down her back and rested just above her tailbone. He pushed his tongue past her lips and she let him in to her mouth.

Becky broke the kiss and James immediately went to work on her neck. "You just brought me here so we could make out?"

"No," James said in-between kisses. "but it is…working out nicely." James lifted her up under the water and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"But what if someone sees us?" Becky asked.

James pushed her against a rocky 'wall' and ground his hips against hers, "It's to secluded, nobody will find us."

Becky's breath hitched when she felt James' erection push against her warmth. She rested her head against his shoulder and James ground his hips into hers again. James slipped his hand between her legs and began to rub. Becky pushed her face farther into his shoulder and whimpered. She couldn't help but notice he smelled faintly of her favorite cologne and head and shoulders cool mint shampoo. This smell made her mind reel like a drug.

James slipped his fingers in the waist band of her underwear and pulled them down quickly. His underwear had been taken off somewhere between when Becky got in the water and when he pushed her against the wall.

A few sticks broke up above the hot spring and Becky's head shot up, "Did you hear that?"

"Hhnngg, Becky, it was a deer or something," James said leaning on his arm against the rock.

Becky gasped when James put one finger in her. Her breath hitched and she spoke in small gasps, "But what….if it's not…and some…one finds us?"

James gave Becky a devilish look and smiled ear to ear, "Then let them watch."

Becky flushed red and felt neglected when James pulled his finger from her. He quickly pushed against her and let his tip just barely enter her. Becky felt the hardness teasing her and bucked downwards in attempts to get it to go further.

"Oh?" James asked giving her a little more and using his left hand to play with her sensitive nub.

Becky started to pant and squirm. She wanted, needed him inside her. "Come on, no games!"

"Fine," James said darkly and pushed into her all at once.

A ripping pain seared through Becky's abdomen. This was only her second time with James and she still wasn't used to his length and girth. Pain quickly turned to pleasure and James kissed her passionately.

A car pulled over along the side of the road. A man got out, he was dressed in a green coat and hiking boots. He looked at the car and then up and down the road. "I wonder if they fell into the spring," he said out loud to himself, "I guess I'll go check."

* * *

. ~iska


End file.
